Video services have become increasingly important in today's society. In certain architectures, service providers may seek to offer sophisticated video conferencing services for their end users. The video conferencing architecture can offer an “in-person” meeting experience over a network. Video conferencing architectures can deliver real-time, face-to-face interactions between people using advanced visual, audio, and collaboration technologies. Some issues have arisen in video conferencing scenarios where proper eye gaze is not achieved during a video conference. The ability to optimize eye gaze provides a significant challenge to system designers, device manufacturers, and participants of video conferences.